


Clothes Off

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup isn't surprised that Viggo wants to see him with his clothes off. Heissurprised that he wants it the other way around.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Smut Prompts II [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Clothes Off

“I bet you look even better with your clothes off,” Viggo purred into Hiccup’s ear. The man had gotten close to him, pressed him against a tree, and Hiccup had expected some violent threat or attempt to manipulate him, not this.

“ _ Excuse _ me?” Hiccup asked, rather astounded. The two had been fighting, and now Viggo was telling him  _ this  _ of all things. “Really not the time.” Hiccup wanted to shove this man off of him and retrieve his sword, but he couldn’t. Viggo was much bigger than him.

“Well, I’ve always admired you,” Viggo said, pulling away to stare into Hiccup’s eyes. His blind eye on the left was unfocused. “Just speaking a truth.”

Hiccup swallowed hard. He’d of course thought about sex with Viggo before. The man had made it very clear that that’s what he’d wanted him, and Hiccup had thought of it, guiltily. Some days he wanted it, some days he didn’t. This was his first time seeing him after finding out that he was still alive, and he was angry, but… if he could indulge himself… Just this once…

“And what do you look like under all that armor?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo smirked. “I suppose the both of us will find out, won’t we?” He leaned in, kissed him on the mouth, and Hiccup made a surprised sound against him. he hadn’t expected a kiss. He was going to pull away, but then he realized how full Viggo’s lips were, how good they felt against his own. Hiccup released his hands from fists, brought them around to the back of Viggo’s neck, and kissed him back. Viggo made a happy, humming noise at that.

Viggo began undoing Hiccup’s belt, let it drop to the ground. Hiccup could sense Toothless close by, looking at the both of them in confusion. But, he didn’t intervene. Viggo wasn’t hurting Hiccup. There was no reason for him to. 

They parted, began pulling off their own, various pieces of armor. They came back together when they had the pieces discarded, were in just their pants and tunics, mouths finding each other. Viggo ran hands under Hiccup’s shirt, big, warm hands, and Hiccup moaned into his mouth. He felt a tongue tease at his lips, and he parted them to allow entrance. Viggo’s exploration of his mouth was slow, unhurried, like he had all the time in the world. Hiccup supposed that he did. They had this night together. 

Hiccup was flushed and breathless once Viggo pulled away from him, feeling a little lightheaded from how perfect the kiss had been.

“Where’d you learn to kiss like that?” Hiccup asked. He ran one hand over Viggo’s clothed chest. It was broad, muscled. 

“Years of practice, my dear.” Viggo began pulling off Hiccup’s tunic, and Hiccup raised his arms to let him. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, couldn’t believe he was having sex of Viggo Grimborn of all people, but he  _ wanted  _ it. “You’re not a bad kisser yourself.”

Hiccup went red. “Thank you.”

Once Hiccup’s tunic was off, Viggo was running hands over his naked torso, and Hiccup leaned into him, liking his touch. His hands were calloused from swordwork and writing. With a thumb, he pressed at one of his nipples, eliciting a soft gasp. That felt good. 

Viggo took his time about admiring Hiccup, and Hiccup had never quite been stared at so hard before. Then he was reaching for the hem of his pants, and Hiccup almost choked up with anxiety. What if Viggo didn’t like him? Why did he care about that?

Viggo pulled his pants down, knelt, took off his boot, then pulled his pants off all the way. He stayed on his knees, trailing fingers over his legs, up to his thighs, his ass, eyes on his half hard cock.

“Stunning,” Viggo breathed. “You have muscle from dragon riding but it’s not too much to take away from your beauty.” One hand went to his cock, and Hiccup leaned his head back against the tree, groaned. “And this is beautiful as well.”

“Viggo,” Hiccup breathed. He didn’t know what else to say, sure that just his name would suffice to get across what he was feeling. Pleasure burned in his cock, making it completely erect. 

Viggo pressed his lips to the head of Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup shuddered at his touch. He’d felt this before, but not from this man, not from someone so practiced at what he was doing. He didn’t take him in yet, just took him by the base with one hand, kissed gently along the underside. His kisses left him wanting more, and that was probably what Viggo wanted. 

But he didn’t give him more. He stood, released him, began taking off his own tunic. Hiccup whined, rutted his hips against Viggo’s, feeling his bulge through his pants.

“Do you want me completely undressed?” Viggo asked.

“Yes. Yes, please,” Hiccup panted. Oh Thor, he wanted more of his touch. The lingering kisses he’d given him hadn’t been enough. 

Hiccup watched as Viggo undressed, and decided that he liked his body. He was well-muscled, though not as much as other men he’d seen. His thighs were thick and his cock was large and erect between them. Apparently pleasuring Hiccup and looking at him was all he needed to get a full erection. Hiccup even found that he liked the hair on his torso.

Viggo took Hiccup by the waist, pressed him back against the tree. His lips landed on his jaw.

“You do look even better with your clothes off,” he told him.

Hiccup made a small sound of amusement. “So do you.”

Viggo kissed along Hiccup’s jaw, then down the side of his neck, and Hiccup tilted his head for him. Then, oh! Viggo found a sensitive spot on his neck, began sucking, and Hiccup moaned, rutted against him. Oh, that felt very good. He continued doing that, loving the feeling of his cock against Viggo’s. The man was much bigger than him there, but that was okay. It was what he’d expected, what he’d imagined on nights when he couldn’t sleep and needed to pleasure himself to do so. Viggo was a big man, so why not be big here too?

Viggo pulled away from Hiccup for a moment, spit into one hand, and he somehow made that look poised and elegant. Then he was taking Hiccup’s cock in that hand, slicking him up, and Hiccup moaned, jutted his hips forward into it.

“You have a lovely cock,” Viggo rumbled. “So lovely. Perfect for you.”

Hiccup’s face heated furiously red. He’d never been complimented on his cock before, and he wasn’t good at taking compliments in the first place. He didn’t know how to respond. 

Viggo fit the both of their cocks into one hand, began thrusting, and Hiccup’s mouth fell open. Now  _ that  _ felt good. There was just enough spit and precum to make it smooth, but not enough to completely ruin the friction. Hiccup groaned, and Viggo began sucking on his neck again. It would leave marks. Hiccup didn’t know how he would hide them from his friends, but he didn’t have the will to tell Viggo to stop.

Viggo’s thrusts were slow and steady, practiced, like he’d done this many times before with other people, and he surely had. The man was 20 years or so older than Hiccup. Surely he’d had many partners. 

“Mm…” Hiccup rested his head back against the tree, closed his eyes, letting himself truly enjoy this. Viggo’s cock was hard and throbbing against his own, and he liked the feel of it, the evidence that he could get another man aroused. Hiccup began moving his hips with him, sinuously. His hips were flexible from riding dragons, and Hiccup wanted to show Viggo what he could do with them. 

Viggo groaned against Hiccup’s neck, kissed lower, towards his collarbone. He nipped lightly, began sucking a mark into his skin there, and Hiccup let him. At least this one he might be able to hide. 

As time went on, Viggo’s thrusts became harder, more powerful, his grip on the both of them firm so that neither of them would slip away from the other. Hiccup thrusted against him madly, moaning out his pleasure, Toothless the only witness to hear, and he’d heard him in pleasure before, knew that he wasn’t being hurt. 

Hiccup came first, his orgasm rolling through him like a summer thunderstorm. He shuddered, held onto Viggo hard, nails digging into his hips. A shout left his mouth, followed by moans.

Viggo pulled away, panting. He wasn’t done yet. Hiccup grabbed at his cock with a shaky hand, began pumping it. He’d never touched another man’s cock before, but here he was doing just that, and he liked it. Viggo pressed a hand against the tree, the other on Hiccup’s hip, eyes closed, heavy breaths leaving his parted lips. Viggo was rather quiet during sex, but Hiccup was determined to make him cum and hear him moan. 

Viggo’s jaw dropped open in a moan, and his seed spilled out onto Hiccup’s hand. He throbbed against his palm. 

They were finished. Hiccup looked down at himself, covered in his own cum, and his hand with Viggo’s. He blushed, rather embarrassed about the mess he was, but wow, that had been good and worth it. 

“I’ll get something to clean you up,” Viggo said. He was panting. Sweat glistened on his heaving chest. 

As Viggo walked away, Hiccup leaned back against the tree, trying to catch his breath. He looked to Toothless, who had his head tilted, giving him a questioning look. Hiccup didn’t know what to say to him. There was nothing to explain what had just happened, why he’d just had sex with an enemy. As he stared speechless at Toothless, he realized that he couldn’t tell anyone about this. No one could know that he’d had sex with Viggo Grimborn.


End file.
